Vex
Vex (aka Shinryushi) is a 29% Human, 22% Hyper Adapter, 49% Dragon Hybrid and a skilled Battle-Mage. He holds three titles Dragonborn, God, and has recently replaced his title of Arch-Mage with Arch-Sage. Appearance Vex is 16 years old and is a half-human half-dragon hybrid. His human half makes up most of his appearance although he does have sharper teeth and nails dues to his dragon half, he also uses magic he learned at a young age to hide his dragonic features. Vex is taller then his friend Cyberus coming in at 6 feet, he has a muscular build weighing in at 120 pounds. Vex's hair is silver-ish, his eyes are a pale silver (gold when activating his dragonic powers) and has a pale complexion. Vex has 3 noticeable marks on him, a very Dark Red Dragon Tattoo running down his left arm, a Gold Dragon Tattoo running down his right, and his Dragon Emblem Background Vex was born in the dragon realm as the son of Kamiura and Tsunami, his father being a dragon and his mother being a human/hyper adapter hybrid. Prior to his birth his mother was trapped in the dragon realm due to her being sucked into a space rift that opened inside her house. She was in the dragon realm for 3 days before his father found her on his travels and gave her food and water, 2 years later Vex was born. Vex and his mother went back to the human realm when he was 3 because the news of a dragon-human hybrid being born spread through the land and some dragons were after him, his father opened a portal back to the human realm and he was brought to safety. When he got back to the human realm his mother thought it was a good idea to find a new place to live so they moved away from their old home and found a small village far to the west of their old house, he spent the next 6 years growing up being home schooled by his mother. As time moved on he learned of his father and started training in magic and combat. When he was 10 he was already a master of Fire and Explosion Magic due to his natural affinity to magic and him being part dragon. Six months after his 11th birthday a group of bandits lead by a man known as Zanith who had access to Primordial Death Magic raided Vex's village, it was only on his way back from the training fields he saw the smoke from the burning buildings. Vex immediately ran to his house just in time to find Zanith talking to his mother while she was pinned against the back wall with Zanith's hand around her neck. Even with Vex's naturally enhanced senses he couldn't make out what Zanith was saying, at that moment his mother noticed him standing in the doorway and yelled at him to run. Zanith turned around and saw Vex breaking his mother's neck with a simple twist of his hand, her body fell to the floor in a slump. Vex lashed out in rage launching a bolt of fire at Zanith but it was deflected with ease, in the blink of an eye Vex felt a sharp pain in his chest and heard cracking all while he was flying twenty feet out of the house. He laid on the ground watching Zanith slowly approach him. All of a sudden a portal opened behind Vex and a blast of blue energy shot out and hit Zanith dead in the stomach, in the next second the portal swallowed Vex up and he found himself in the Dragon Realm. Former Equipment Weapons Susanoo Aether Arcane Bow Armor Nightblade Armor Abilities Former Abilities Mastered Magic Abilities § Explosive § Gravity § Fire § Earth § Metal § Air § Electric § Re-Equip § Space § Light § Holy § Dark § Shadow § Arcane § Water § Ice § Nature § Magma § Rune § Rift § Psychic § Aura Clones § Death § Life § Minor Magics Special Genetic Abilities § Vexigan § Devils Eye § Rinnegan § Wood Release § Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan § Byakugan § Blaze Release § Swift Release § Steel Release § Shikotsumyaku Marethyu Abilities § Chronokinises § Clairvoyance § Precognition § Omniscience § Immortality § Reality Manipulation Transformations § Shinryushi § Toad Sage Mode § Snake Sage Mode Other Former Notable Aspects/Achievements/Powers Has become the purest vampire by drinking a potion from "The Tome of the Immortals" lent to him by John Hawk, then asked Zeus to reverse it so he is no longer the purest vampire. Has control over the Ten-Tails Chakra, and has transformed it to work with magic aswell. Can create clones using his aura using a technique he made, if anyone tries to learn this technique their minds will be wiped. Has fused himself with a Philosopher's Stone to make himself a living Philosopher's Stone, because of this his body is capable of the same level of miraculous regeneration as those of the Homunculi and as such, he has been rendered incapable of death or even aging. He is not only capable of performing transmutations without the use of a Transmutation Circle, but can also transmute without moving his body at all and can even perform biological transmutations and circumvent the law of Equivalent Exchange with ease. Has completely fused with his father and is now immune to magic. Has made contracts with the Fourth Primogenitors Familiars. Has invented the Anbureimi Seal, it is practically unbreakable and is used to seal his shadowrealm to prevent people from getting in. Has created an Army of Purest Vampire Homunculi, they are fused with Familiars and Philosopher Stones, all of them wield the Eternal Ultimate Vexigan. Has gained Osmo as a pet and has had all of the evil purged from him. Can fuse with Osmo using a Bio-Merge technique he has created. Has successfully unlocked and mastered all of his Marethyu abilites and can now use any type of magic without need of a power source (Aura,Mana,Ki,Nen,Chakra,etc). His omniscience has become so powerful he can know nearly everything about a universe he travels to. Had the Makulan Rings fused into his body.